


[授权翻译]Downtown (everything's waiting for you)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Charles can be a jerk too sometimes, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, unreasonably short courtships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a rich CEO, Erik is a hooker with a heart of gold...</p><p>(In other words, Pretty Woman AU)<br/>Charles是个富有的CEO，而Erik是个站街男。（《风月俏佳人》梗）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Downtown (everything's waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Downtown (everything's waiting for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358259) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



##  **Downtown (everything's waiting for you)**

作者：so_shhy[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

紧身牛仔裤和眼线，闪烁的灯光还有肮脏的街道。LA的闹市区，拥挤的人行道，交通隆隆作响。这是一个能让你忘记忧虑的地方。一个所有人都有梦想的地方。

 

 

他的梦想是拥有一大堆钱，一个不会留下痕迹的顾客，还有一个他不会想一拳打在脸上的室友。这些梦想里没有一个像是会很快实现。

 

 

尽管如此，这总比根本没有梦想好。

 

 

Charles把迷路的车停在了路边叹了口气。他也许有一些醉了。醉得不是很严重，没有醉到绕着酒吧奔跑，剥下自己的衣服在撞球桌上跳舞的地步，但是也醉到他不该开车了。如果他酒驾失事，Kurt和Cain只会庆祝吧。

 

 

他肯定醉得记不得回酒店的路了，他也没有特别想去那里。他不确定这里是哪里，但是也许他可以再喝一杯，遇见一些美好的人，然后结局是死在某处一条小巷里。

 

 

但也许不会。

 

 

除此之外，周围的人看起来不是很和蔼。说实话，他有点怀疑他们是出来卖的。

 

 

车窗上的一次轻敲让他有些吃惊。他抬头望去，下巴掉了下来。这是一个特别的男人，站在车边，屁股挑逗地翘起，仿佛一具穿着破洞牛仔裤的文艺复兴时期的雕像。

 

 

“嘿，”男人咕哝道，“想找个伴儿吗？”

 

 

 “不，”Charles坚定地说，试图在这样的状态下保持清醒。”我在找我的酒店。叫Regent。你能帮帮我吗?”他以前没有遇见过很多的男妓，但也许他们知道这些事情。

 

 

显然他们知道。并且他们还会为指路索要合适的报酬。

 

 

在因无能被从驾驶座赶出来之后，Charles的这位代驾司机正以大概九十公里的时速行驶在好莱坞大道上。酒驾失事的情况越来越有可能发生。

 

 

“你叫什么名字？”他问。看什么都比盯着路面好。

 

 

男人优雅地耸了耸肩，肩膀处健壮的肌肉绷紧了他的紧身T恤。”Max。Hans。Erik。Jakob。你选吧。”

 

 

很好，Charles想，有一点尴尬。不过这确实不管他的事，他也用不着显得犹豫不定。”那么，Erik好了，”他说。”这名字不错。我是Charles。”

 

 

目前已知叫Erik的人向一旁瞥了一眼。”很衬你。”

 

 

处于某些原因，Charles发现这样的凝视大约有些无礼，但是眼下他正忙着用手死死抓着车子，没工夫对此做出反应。接下来的路上他一直紧握着自己的车，同时进行着社交性的闲谈。对他来说，这是一次新奇的经历。

 

 

Erik来自德国，不关注时事，最近没有读什么好书，而且真的不太在意天气的情况。他还有着浅蓝的眼眸，说话时慢吞吞而且充满讽刺的调子会让任何一个教条刻板的女舍监关他禁闭。

 

 

当他们停在了酒店外面，Charles压抑着因没有死去而释怀的喘气找着他的钱包。那张崭新的20美元纸币看起来可悲得厉害。 “给你。谢谢你，我的朋友。”

 

 

Erik没有伸手去拿钱。”别骗自己了，Charles。”他反射了一瞬间，嘲讽地笑了。”除了和你一起进酒店我哪也不去。”

 

 

Charles眨了眨眼。吞咽了一下。他开口想说不，他姓Xavier，Xavier家的人不做这种事。

 

 

但没有声音发出。

 

 

三十秒之后他走进了LA最高档的酒店，身边是一个衣衫不整、前臂有着纹身、画着眼线的性感的男人，他踱步进入时瞪着其他的客人直到他们挪开视线，好像他拥有着这个地方。

 

 

好吧，有时候在生活里你只要紧抿着上唇然后做最棒的事。一切都会好的。

 

 

尽管Erik永远不会承认——甚至对Azazel也不会——眼下的环境让他很不舒服。他靠着魅力赢得了进入酒店房间的机会，但是事情的发展超出了计划。他又谨慎地看了一眼银质的托盘。英国人的礼仪很周到，但是这也太过了。”草莓和香槟？”

 

 

这一定是在装腔作势，他在心里下定结论。有的人自然地拥有如此甜美的微笑在他看来是不可能，但是结果却奇怪地使人心绪不安。

 

 

他有钱的顾客伸手从碗里拿了一个水果递过来。”是啊，为什么不？”他说着，还带着另一个友好的微笑。”我喜欢它们，你不喜欢吗？吃吃看，全是维他命。”

 

 

Erik把水果放到唇边，动作淫荡地吃着，觉得自己经有点搞不清状况了。”好吧，”他说，当他吞下的时候，这个男人没有向他靠近，”你想先做什么？”

 

 

 “呃，这儿有一些不错的付费电影。”

 

 

真的没有按照计划来。

 

 

他们看了电视。甚至不是黄片，只是电视。Erik随着时间的流逝变得更加困惑。

 

 

 “我为什么来这里？”他最终问道。他和一个瘦小的，紧张的，出身上流社会的漂亮男孩一起困在一个房间里，结果出人意料地令人沮丧。

 

 

“你知道，我真的没法告诉你。”Charles的视线从电视屏幕上移开然后悲伤地耸了耸肩。”连我自己也很惊讶。”

 

 

“好吧，那我们能继续吗？”

 

 

真令人难以置信。这个男人居然撅起了嘴唇。”现在不行，好吗？不过再过不久我们就能开始了，我保证。”

 

 

“我是按小时计费的。”不是他介意这个地方还有这种陪伴，但是更多的顾客意味着更多的钱。

 

 

“那有问题吗？”Charles歪了歪发丝蓬乱的头。”噢，我懂了，抱歉。听着，我不想让你出去，所以为什么我不就包下你整晚呢？你要收多少费用？”

 

 

Erik瞪着眼。不确定性没有自然地在他心里产生，他不喜欢这样。当然，他也没有必要答应，毕竟是由他来决定是谁，什么时候，多少钱，但是他真的需要钱。“你付不起，”他说着，清楚地知道这不是真的。“五百。”

 

 

“收费很便宜，”Charles高兴地说。”现在安静下来，我们马上就要看到精彩的部分了。”

 

 

Erik耸耸肩，决定对一切冷静下来。钱就是钱，即使是你看老电影和吃草莓赚来的。

 

 

Charles不太相信他与生俱来的礼貌会任由他被一个男妓口交。这是不明智的。但是那个可怜的男人不断用小小的、令人不适的眼神望着他，他感觉他这么做像在暗示着Erik并不是足够好，这挺失礼的。他最后妥协了。

 

 

尽管如此，这并不和他担心的一样低级庸俗。在看了一部希区柯克惊悚片，吃了一堆草莓，下了两盘棋，喝了一瓶半威士忌之后，他觉得Erik比他社交圈里的大多数人都要好。此外，这个家伙显然知道自己在做什么，比起之前那几个跟他进行了生硬的晚餐谈话以及不满意的口交的非常沉闷的男人们相比，这家伙要好得多。

 

 

这次口交确实进入了让人满意的级别。事实上，它把满意的界限远远提高，然后爆炸上升进入平流层。它激烈而漫长，而且如此地…见鬼…真棒… _天…啊_ _…_

 

 

Erik抬起了头舔了舔他湿润鲜红的唇瓣。这就像是一幅由上了年纪大师以鲜艳而精细的颜色绘制的油画。

 

 

他真是令人吃惊的可爱。

 

 

按理来讲他似乎应该做出点回应，但毁灭性的高潮让Charles连续思考有一点难。”谢谢你，”他说。”那很好。很谢谢你。你想要我，唔，回报下你吗？”

 

 

Erik挑起了一边特别漂亮的眉毛，左边的眉毛，比右边的要更漂亮一点的。”这真的不包括在协议内，但是这是你的钱。我们可以按照你的喜好来。”

 

 

Charles感觉很害羞。他可能脸红了，但可能Erik会把这当成是性欲激发而不是窘迫。”真的吗？那么如果你不介意…我猜你不介意来操我吧？”

 

 

Erik笑了。这让他的脸完全变了，他看起来几乎天真无暇。他说，”那么，到那儿去，”，指了指去卧室的门。”不过，我得告诉你，我不亲嘴。也不亲其他的洞。这太私人了。”

 

 

“当然，当然。没问题。”

 

 

这只有一小点问题。当Erik进入的时候，当他熟练地刺到那完美的、让人魂销骨酥的一点时，不把他们喘息不已的嘴唇贴在一起实在是太不自然了。尽管如此，这也没有使被触摸和填满的极乐变得无趣，他进入得如此用力，叫Charles几乎不记得自己的名字。

 

 

Charles尽情享受着自己能得到的一切。

 

 

事后，他悄悄离开那具温暖的、沉睡着的躯体，决定再给自己另一次不正当的小小招待。他走到他的公文包边，拿出了最新一期的细胞生物学然后坐下来开心地读了起来。

 

 

Erik总是享受睡眠的。尤其是当床上没有生锈的弹簧正抓紧任何机会戳着他柔软的部分的时候，但他从没有睡在顾客的地方。而这一次他睡得很晚，很香甜，醒来的时候感觉全身放松。

 

 

他环顾着四周，眼神警惕，然后转为了怀念。没有Charles的迹象，但是上帝，这个地方很华丽，有着柔软的沙发座套，优雅的艺术品，还有一个尺寸如同一个公寓一样的厕所。谨慎和诱惑斗争着，诱惑赢了。坦白地说，淋浴太棒了。他花了太长时间在里面，然后给自己裹上口袋上印着酒店标志的毛茸茸的白色睡袍。

 

 

当他看向镜子的时候他几乎都要相信了。相信这只是一个不错的男孩和一个老朋友，在一间不错的酒店里。

 

 

是，是啊。

 

 

在他漫步到主房间环顾四周寻找他的主人的时候，他满足的感觉依然没有动摇。

 

 

 “噢，好啊，早安。”

 

 

声音来自一层。他低头望去。Charles翘着二郎腿，几乎坐在桌子下面。男人穿着一件破旧的丝绸便袍，整个人被学术期刊、复印件、便利贴还有羊角面包的面包屑围着。他暧昧地笑着并没有抬头。”我不知道你早餐喜欢什么，所以我点了所有的东西，但它闻起来很棒所以我吃了很多。”

 

 

“好吧，”Erik说，看着装着炒鸡蛋，烟熏鲑鱼，培根，薄煎饼还有酥皮糕点的盘子。

 

 

他应该拿了钱就走了，但是他真的，真的很饿。

 

在Charles看过的十六篇论文里，有四篇应该永远无法通过同行评审，还有其他三篇除了激起了适度的兴趣外都是无用的事实。而剩下的九篇，不管怎么说，假使你能按照某种确切的方法来看的话，它们相组合而成的结果倒是讲述了一个挺连贯的故事，只可惜，显然没人会那么看。他感觉自己笑了。”你知道，Erik，我或许可以把这里的一些数据转化成有价值的结论。”

 

 

“真的？很有趣。”

 

 

又是那种慢吞吞的调子。噢，上帝，他正打算写篇总结文，而且酒店房间里还有一个男妓在陪伴。

 

 

不，和 _Erik_ 一起在他的酒店房间里。Erik很好。Erik…

 

 

Erik很干净，很柔软，毛茸茸的。

 

 

Charles眨了眨眼。”天哪，你没…的时候看起来很不一样。”他做了一个不确定的稍带犹豫的手势，试图暗示衣服，发胶，化妆，公开的挑逗，还有他自己缺乏着清醒。让这个男人穿上晚礼服，他能发起一项慈善义演。”额，抱歉。你睡得好吗？”

 

 

Erik疲倦地移动着。”太好了。你睡了吗？”

 

 

“没有，”Charles羞怯地承认了。”我想研究一下细胞遗传学，我并不是经常有机会，所以…”

 

 

男人又挑起了一边的眉毛。这太诱人了。Charles服从它迷人的召唤，他发现自己花了十分钟描述了他父亲的生物技术公司，还有见钱眼开的董事会对他的指手画脚，还有Cain和Kurt，他得一直运作这个该死的公司来避免他们染指。他不确定自己为什么要提起这些。

 

 

考虑到Erik明显半饿半饱地而且这辈子都在街上卖身，他的同情看起来很不合理。”不要任由别人摆布你，”他建议道。”如果你不喜欢它，就离开。”然后他起身伸了伸懒腰。”我也该离开了。临走时再来一次？免费的。”

 

 

“好阿，”Charles说，相当乐意而且大脑完全空白。

 

 

Erik的嘴又含住了他的阴茎，他意识到他有麻烦了。再来一次也不够。他不会满足。

 

 

这完全没办法解释他接下来要做的事情，除了他想要这样。接下来将会是痛苦的一周，他讨厌这个城市，他应该得到一些好事情来作为补偿。如果他得耐着性子度过和投资者的宴会还有痛苦的社交场合，至少他不必一个人去做。

 

 

“一周，”Erik说着。”你想要我和你过一周。”这一句完全超出了他的想象，这个男人完全是疯了。”为什么？”他问道。

 

 

“好吧，首先…”Charles指了指自己，”…你很擅长那个 。特别好。其次，你会对我非常有用。”他看上去平静而认真，但是Erik注意到他的手指紧张地弯曲着。”我得施展魅力收购一个规模较小的公司，给自己一个约会让自己放松下来会让这更容易一些。此外，这能阻止人们想要介绍给我他们的女儿的企图。”

 

 

“所以我白天吓跑潜在的新娘，傍晚衣着光鲜地参加商务晚宴然后晚上草你。是这样吗？”

 

 

Charles认真地点了点头。”就是这样。”

 

 

那个提议比通常的现实好太多。Erik的心砰砰地跳着。完全没理由去怀疑Charles，他没有在威胁，他不强壮，他整个人都很清秀几乎可以说是真的迷人，但是那不妨碍他成为一个私下拥有强奸药物和刀具的人。

 

 

“你能找到无数个免费的人，”他慎重地说。

 

 

 “是，我想是的。但是我想要你。”Charles的举止和声音没有任何的改变，但是他看上去却突然显得孤单。Erik有一种莫名其妙的想要拥抱他的冲动。

 

 

他说，”七千美金。”

 

 

Charles微笑着。”成交。”

 

 

“还有一件事。”Charles把头探回卧室。他的会议已经迟到了，但Erik还在穿衣服。观看的感觉很好。

 

 

“你真名是什么？”

 

 

“你不喜欢Erik？”Erik问，把T恤拉下遮住了腹部。”好吧。那Michael呢？”

 

 

“我喜欢Erik。Michael也很好，但是这是你的真名吗？”

 

 

Erik露齿而笑。”不是。”

 

 

“先生，需要帮忙吗？”

 

 

语调和之前三间商店完全一致：冰冷的，讽刺的，嘲弄的，精心雕琢的让Erik感觉他就是那个便宜的男妓。他想象着自己用一条摆放在柜台里的极其昂贵的丝绸领带勒死这个家伙，但紧接着他便决定这根本不值。

 

 

“不，”他咆哮着，”你帮不了我。”

 

 

为什么当他需要一句漂亮的回嘴时他永远都想不出来呢？

 

 

他回到酒店里，气得冒烟的，有一口袋的现金但没有买到西装，想着这一天是否能变得更糟。然后他意识到自己忘了拿房间钥匙。大概两秒之后，有人意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

 

他在肚子里暗暗咒骂着然后转身，发现自己面对着一个冰冷的金发女郎，穿着一身白色。女人打量着他，就像是对待一个推销员那样。她假笑着。”先生打扰了，你是这个酒店的顾客吗？”

 

 

这句”先生”已经太多遍了。他的耐心突然完全中断了。”当然不是。你的眼睛出了什么问题吗？其他每个人都能看出来我是什么。”

 

 

她用冰冷的眼光注视着他。”很有趣。现在你是自己离开还是我得叫保安来？”

 

 

Erik摩擦着他的牙齿。”这真的不有趣。”他的口袋里有着几百美金，又一次拿上钱离开会是更明智的做法。

 

 

但是Charles相信他。

 

 

他深呼吸了一下。这真的值得试最后一次。”看，”他说，”有一个住在顶楼的疯狂的男人雇了我一个星期。他叫Charles，我不知道他的姓或是怎么找到他。我会离开，但是他出现的时候你可以告诉他我已经尽了最大的努力。”

 

 

他开始走出去，在这个女人拉住他的时候停下脚步。”现在怎样？我在走了不是吗？”

 

 

她向他挑起了一边眉毛。”不要这么快。你刚刚说Charles？有着大大的蓝眼睛的，不知道怎么穿衣服的那个？”

 

 

“对。”

 

 

他彻底的迷惑了，而她突然高兴地大笑出来。”噢，甜心，这真是无价的。快跟我来，然后给我讲讲吧。”

 

 

原来她的名字是Emma，她已经认识了Charles很多年了，她因此异常兴奋。她对餐桌礼仪有着全面的了解，还有一个随叫随到的裁缝和他从未遇见过的最残酷的幽默感。

 

 

他们带着对彼此的肯定对视着。很可能会是一段美好的友谊的开始。

 

 

“这是我的约会对象…”该死，Charles想。该死，他们还没决定Erik的姓。

 

 

他已经相当糊涂了。当他回到宾馆大厅之后找不到Erik，所以他环顾四周寻找Emma。她在和一个穿着一身不错的西装的高大时尚的年轻男人说话，他犹豫着过去用 “有人看见了我的男妓的吗？”绅士的版本打断了他们。

 

 

然后那个男人转身了。

 

 

Erik毫无保留的淫荡模式性感的要死了。Erik带着鸽灰色的丝绸绝对是惊人的。

 

 

他们一起走出去的时候Emma在身后傻笑着，一股滑稽可笑的骄傲感涌上Charles的心头，他无法抑制那颤栗：这样一个漂亮的家伙就站在身侧，虽然严格来讲这只是场金钱交易。没有其他人需要知道这个。但是现在，面对着可怕的凤凰制药的CEO还有她活泼能干的侄女，他感觉事实已经羞耻地用字母写在了他的脸上。假如他可以就这样想出一个名字，任何名字…

 

 

Erik带着懒懒的微笑上前一步，伸出了他的手。”Erik Lehnsherr 。很高兴认识你。”

 

 

Grey医生眼神锐利地看着他。”确实。很好，Xavier，你已经使我军械库的一件武器无效了——我不会费心让我的侄女去勾引你了。Moira，我希望你不是太失望。”

 

 

“我会没事的。”她带着炫目的微笑伸出手去和Erik握手。”Moira  MacTaggert医生。很高兴认识你。”

 

 

她看起来有些太高兴了，这打乱了Charles内心的平静。

 

 

介绍结束了，Charles让Grey医生挽着他的手肘陪她走到了桌边。他感激地望着Erik。他想着，你在这里救了我。我能吻你。只可惜你不会回吻我。

 

 

“所以生意很好，”Erik说着。”你想要他们的公司，他们不想放手。”

 

 

接下来的晚宴整个就是一场噩梦，试图注意自己的举止，抑制着他那彻头彻尾的“对我做点下流事儿”的身体语言，同时还保持着他的微笑。微笑在有些情况下可能有点呲牙咧嘴的僵硬，尤其是在Grey医生锐利的目光下。Erik有了一个令人不安的怀疑，这个老战斧可以看穿他。

 

 

“是啊，”Charles闷闷不乐地说。他的脸埋在阴影之中。他望着辉煌的城市灯光，而肩膀则明显地下垂着。”好吧，事实上不是。差远了。亲爱的，我的生活就是一场灾难。”

 

 

那个早上Erik惊讶自己没有打断这个可怜的富家小男孩的谩骂的风凉话。现在他更惊讶自己在Charles后背覆上一只手来安慰。同情并不是他通常的服务。”为什么？”

 

 

Charles刮着阳台栏杆上的油漆。”我不想要它。他们不该把它卖掉，这是一个糟糕的主意。他们在研究这种惊人的基因治疗，但是投资者们却不知道这意味着什么。他们只是看见我们在四周试探着想要购买，眼睛里就出现了卡通动画上巨大的美金图案。”他挥动着一只手。”你懂得。Ka-ching。”（注释来源于以前商店里收银机的声音，赌场里的老虎机在摇到奖时也有这种声音）

 

 

“是的。而我们的主管 _知道_ _，_ 一旦我们得到了专利，他们会让我们在最赚钱的方向进行研究。而如果Grey医生掌控着它，则可以拯救成千上万的生命。”

 

 

突然Charles的问题就看起来不那么无关紧要了。Erik听着他可悲地咕哝着股票和法律义务，谈到第二阶段试验、RNA表达式、酶抑制剂和其他冗长而毫无意义的词汇时又满腔热情。总之，那是一个非常绝妙的研究，但却会被白白浪费。

 

 

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

 

 

“噢，抱歉。”Charles说，突然转过头来。”我实在让人太无聊了。你已经做的很好了，谢谢你。”他满怀希望地笑着。”你知道，如果你愿意…我想要一个拥抱。”

 

 

Erik在他的一生中被要求过很多奇怪的事情，但是很少是这种。一个拥抱。他可以做到。

 

 

也许甚至是他想要的。

 

 _Erik_ _不是一个芭比娃娃，Charles提醒着自己。为了自己的乐趣而让他穿上各种各样的套装终归不太好。但至少不只是他；商店里的雇员好像也和他一样享受着同样多的乐趣，因每一种新的组合而惊讶，急促地跑动着寻找合适的领带或是腰带和鞋子然后大体地欣赏着相当奇妙的景象。_

_Erik_ _穿_ _什么_ _都好看。_

 

 

 “那一套，”Charles说着。”不，那套蓝色的。或者都要，我们都要。你觉得呢？”

 

 

导购们一脸两套都要会很好的样子。Erik看起来没有那么确信。他反驳道。”这真的必要吗？”

 

 

 “对啊，”Charles说，忽视了Erik不可能在剩下的六天在一起的时间里穿上所有这些衣服。”你永远不知道你以后会需要什么，这个世界总令人出人意料。”

 

 

然后他的电话响了。”噢，麻烦来了。”

 

 

是Kurt。Kurt对他没有出现在谈判桌上不太满意。Charles立刻感觉好像站不稳了，还有一点喘不过气来。

 

 

“好吧，我现在就来，”他说完，就很快挂掉了电话。”Erik，我得走了。你一个人呆着行吗？”

 

 

“我一个人肯定比你在的时候能少用不少钱，”Erik冷嘲道。

 

 

Charles递过信用卡的时候，导购们同步地因失望叹了几口气，他勉强停下在Erik的唇上啄了一下，然后冲出了门。

 

 

他真的很讨厌看见Kurt。虽然如此，他还是决定进行自己的说明。在他迈出出租车走进大楼的时候深吸了一口气，组织了一下他的内容提要。清晰，通晓事理而令人信服。

 

 

当然，Kurt一句都没有听进去。

 

 

Cain窃笑着。”所以你是说凤凰制药对我们“不合适”？去和理事们说吧。他们会炒你鱿鱼，而你也正好算是帮了我的大忙。”

 

 

“可这个立场站得住，”Charles抗议着。可惜的是，不知出于何种缘故，Kurt和Cain总是忘了他远远比他们俩聪明。Charles男子气概地叹了一口气开始再一次仔细检查他的论证。

 

 

Kurt用一个手势打断了他。”如果你在寻求我的支持，你甚至比你看起来还要天真。定下交易，让我来处理细节，或者失去了交易你就对着董事会去解释吧。你决定吧。”

 

 

哪种，很简单，为专利毁了凤凰制药或是把他的公司交给Marcos。

 

 

Charles坚决地抿了抿嘴唇。Erik是对的，他一直任由所有人摆布着。他又深呼吸了一下，”你现在可以回去和律师一起了，Kurt，”他说。”去商讨那些初始的步骤吧。不过我会和Grey医生再见一面的，如果必要的话我会去董事会的。现在我还有一些文书工作要做。再见。”

 

 

他得意地走了出去，这并不是一场毁灭地球的会议，至少从他们脸上的表情看Charles感觉到他至少做出了一些影响。

 

 

Azazl凝视着Erik。”很干净，”他承认道。”西装不错。鞋不错。你的sugar daddy还粘着你呢？”（注释，糖爹~金主的意思。）

 

 

Erik皱起眉。”他不是sugar daddy，他只是来这里过一周。”

 

 

“可惜。”

 

 

“这没什么，”Erik说着，”这只是一个临时工作，要不是他要求我是不会和他呆在一起的。”甚至不是为了那淋浴和毛茸茸的浴袍，他对自己说。

 

 

 “啊，他一定丑毙了。”Azazel狡黠地说着。

 

 

 “不，他很可爱。”话语脱口而出，Erik甚至没有多加思考。他在肚子里暗暗咒骂着，而Azazel用感兴趣的眼神注视着他。不过，这是真的，客观地讲，Charles很可爱，他那双蓝眼睛，鲜红的唇瓣，还有亲切坦率的微笑。尽管如此，他也只是像其他人一样逢场作戏罢了。”你能付一下房租吗？不要把钱都花在毒品上。”

 

 

 “谁，我？”

 

 

“对，你。 之前的钱都去哪了？”

 

 

“现金流出了一些小问题，”Azazel生气地说着。

 

 

“滚。”Erik把他向门的方向推了一下，当看见Emma准备打断他们时Erik抱怨着。”噢，棒极了。”

_她靠近时高跟鞋在地板上咔哒作响，就像微小的意味死亡的丧钟声。她上下扫视着_ Azazel，他胸口半裸着穿着紧身皮裤。”Erik，亲爱的，你是在引发一场潮流吗，或者是Charles决定要给他的闺房加一个人？”

 

 

“这是我的舍友，Azazel，”Erik说，”他正 _要_ _走_ 。”

 

 

 “我没机会见到sugar daddy了？”Azazel转头向Emma抛了一个媚眼。”我非常感兴趣。Erik觉得他的逢场作戏很可爱。”

 

 

“他现在是吗？”Emma问道，显然也非常感兴趣。

 

 

 “噢上帝，我还是回楼上去。”他跺着脚走出了房间，留下他们两个站在原地。他们可以任由他们的喜好讨论他，Charles是一个很好的男人，但实质上不是什么sugar daddy。此外，他很快就走了。Erik则会变得比以前有钱一点，回到他的街角，他们中的任何一个人都不会再想起对方。

 

 

Charles七点回来了，凌乱、疲倦，但依然恼人地可爱。他倒进床上,Erik正在床上闷闷不乐地看着电视。”好啊。上帝，糟糕的一天。不过，我想我还能撑得住。你给了我带来了好的影响。我们去吃晚饭吧，等回来后咱们再继续狂欢…你在看什么呢？还是希区柯克？噢，意乱情迷，你这个软心肠的人，那真是浪漫的要死。”(《意乱情迷》，又名《爱德华大夫》。导演希区柯克，主演英格丽.褒曼，格利高里.派克。于1945年上映。)

 

 

 “你想干嘛都行，”Erik说着，语调中的苦涩超出了他的本意。”你是老板啊。”

 

 

Charles的脸垮了下来。Erik因此而感到极度内疚，并花了剩下的一整晚使他高兴起来。

 

 

“说实话”Charles喘着气说道，Erik的手正环着他的阴茎，”你的名字是什么？”这真的开始使他烦恼。

 

 

“还是不喜欢Erik？你可以用Ian，如果你喜欢的话。”

 

 

 “Ian？那甚至不是德国名字。噢，对，再做一次，别停。噢噢噢噢噢，操，我的 _天吶_ …”他忽然停下（说话）扭动了一分钟并发出细微的低泣声。”你不是真的叫Ian，对吗？”

 

 

Erik舔过他的耳垂。”不是。”

 

 

 “马球？”Erik问道。”你是说那个要用到马的可笑的游戏？那和你的生意有什么关系？”

 

 

Charles叹着气。他也不是真的理解。马球场因为某些原因被认为是完美的正常生意的发生地点，还有桑拿浴场和脱衣舞俱乐部。他真的宁愿呆在会议室，他可以在那里喝茶吃三明治还有蛋奶糊。”MacTaggert医生也要玩，”他说着，”你认识的，Moira，我们得和一些无聊的人交往。我们真的得去。 “

 

 

Erik耸了耸肩。”如果你这么说的话。”

 

 

于是他们去了。Erik穿着一件轻型夹克和宽松长裤，看起来仿佛刚从一本泛着光泽的杂志中走出来的。Charles，用了巨大的努力，试图让Erik走出门而不是再把那些衣服从他身上剥下来。

 

 

比赛的过程令人愉快。Erik似乎在温暖清新的空气中舒展开来。当他们跑到草地上，把跑马场草皮跺进地里去，他把Charles抱起转圈，几乎要把他在一堆马粪上放下，然后像一个孩子般大笑着。

 

 

Charles冒险地吻上他的脸颊。然后他去拿一些饮料，一切都失常了。

 

 

当Cain的手重重拍在他的肩膀上时他正站在酒吧边。”好啊Charlie，”他说着，”我看见你带来了一个朋友。我不能想象你被上了”他假笑着。”不过看他的样子，我猜你被他上了。也许，每晚都是。我猜你祈求着，对嘛，弟弟？”

 

 

Charles紧握着拳头。他强迫自己放松下来。愤怒地痛斥出声不是一个好主意，从他童年起的经验证明再三确认过这点。此外，打马球的人们不会对骚乱满意的，他们手上的棍子可不小。”你最好管好你自己的事，”他说着。至少还有表面上的尊严。

 

 

Cain的假笑更大了。”你也管好你自己的，”他令人讨厌地说着。”现在别看，但我想你的男朋友正在两种性向之中摇摆呢。”

Charles看了，违背了他最好的判断力。Erik在和Moira MacTaggert说话，温暖地笑着。她也笑着，伸出一只手搭上了他的手臂，然后他们都笑了起来。狂怒而冰冷的情绪在Charles的胃里扭曲着。

 

 

不，他对自己说，这没什么。他们只是在说话。

 

 

那个讨厌的有魅力的女人拉起了Erik的手，拉着他去轻拍她的马。

 

 

Charles厌倦了理智。他们两个见过一次，他们关系很好，他们是朋友。那很好，除了知道他和Erik不是朋友的事实让Charles很不舒服，他们只是交易关系。然而令人信服地是看起来，Erik对他没有兴趣。也许他根本对男人没兴趣。

 

 

紧接着，Cain——令人厌恶、冷嘲热讽的Cain向Charles盔甲的每一丝裂缝里刺入了细小的刀片——Cain看见了这一切。他看见了Erik当着Charles的面和别人调情，他因此轻视着Charles，这令人无法忍受。

 

 

“我为什么要在乎？”Charles厉声说着。”他不是我的男朋友，我从路边找上他。他是个男妓。”

 

 

“他是一个…?” Cain的表情从嘲弄变成了愉快。他哈哈大笑。”一本正经的小Charles！这一次从你的道德高地跳下来了，是吗？”他又在Charles肩上拍了一下。”或许你还有希望。”

 

 

他大步走开，依然窃笑着，Charles站在那里，仿佛冻住了。他想把那些话抓回来，把它们密封在一个铅盒里然后扔到海里，系上很多锚来束缚住。他这么说真是太蠢了，在公众场所，对一个完全卑鄙的人。他想到Erik知道后的感受,发起抖来。

 

 

十分钟之后，Erik肯定知道了。

 

 

即使Charles离得太远听不见，他看见了一切。他看见他们接触，还有Cain猥亵的手势，还有Erik肌肉痉挛的样子仿佛他被灼烧了。他看见Erik举起了他的拳头然后Cain慌忙后退着，撞倒了草地上的椅子。然后，就当他猛冲过去想要调停的时候，Erik转身了，回过头怒骂着什么，然后飞快地大步走向了停车场，怒不可遏。

 

 

Charles跑着去追他。”Erik，等等！拜托，停下。”他跌倒了，气喘吁吁。这是他的错，如果Erik没有，如果Erik…但他知道那没有借口。”我不该告诉他的，这不公平。”

 

 

“去你的，Charles，”Erik厉声说道。”把钱给我。我要走了。”

***

 

 

最糟的事情总是出人意料。他本该更明白，他是一个男妓，那就是人们眼里的他，人们就是这样对待他的。他是一张嘴，一根阴茎，一个屁股，没有更多，不值得关心或是尊重，他已经习惯了这一切。他从很久之前就已经不再在意了。

 

 

Charles就像其他人，就像任何一个卑鄙的混球，他是一个傻瓜才会任由自己相信会有任何不同。

 

 

 “至少带上这些衣服，”Charles说道。

 

 

“留下吧。我在要去的地方该怎么处理他们？”他脱下了外套，一只手解开了衬衫纽扣，一起扔进了壁橱里。他的牛仔裤在这里的某个地方，还有他的T恤，他一旦穿上它们就会感觉又像是他自己。他可以去楼下大厅，而Emma会用厌恶的表情望着他，然后把他赶出酒店到外面的人行道上去，然后他就回到了他属于的地方，街上。

_“_ _听着，我知道你很不高兴…”_

_“_ _我没有不高兴！”Erik叫喊着。他控制住了自己然后放低了声音。”如果你扯出这样的事情我不能再和你一起。你知道如果我打了那个混蛋会发生什么吗？我被进监狱。他知道我是什么，他会叫警察。_ ” _那，那使他明白了。这和_ _你怎么能这样对我_ _并_ 不是一 _样的可耻。_

 

 

“你没有必要走，”Charles说。在他自己的那个古怪的小小世界里，带一个男妓去马球比赛显然是完全可以接受的行为。”我不会再这样了，我发誓。这只是因为我看见你和Moira，你…”

 

 

“我什么？”Erik忽然停下。他找到了自己的牛仔裤，然后毫不羞涩地脱下了宽松长裤和内裤。于是Charles便看了最后一眼他买单的风景。

 

 

Charles挑衅地望着。”你对她太好了，她碰了你然后你在笑。如果你喜欢她，行，就直接告诉我。”

 

 

“你 _想要_ 我对她好！”Erik能听见自己的音量拔高又开始叫喊起来。”他妈的，Charles？她他妈的是个女人。”

 

 

“噢。”

 

 

Erik拉起牛仔裤覆盖住他光裸的臀线，转头等着那个小小的了的人，然后继续翻找着。他现在就要走。

 

 

“我怎么知道？”Charles任性地问道。”我甚至都不确定你真的…你懂得。”

 

 

终于，找到了T恤，在一个抽屉里皱成一团。它又脏又臭又便宜。”是，我是，真的是，但这该死的不关你任何事。”

 

 

他听见他身后细微的声音。Charles坐在床上笨拙地抓着床单。”我很抱歉。”他说，”我只是不喜欢看见那一切。我嫉妒了。”

 

 

 “你因为一个男妓嫉妒了？”

 

 

“不，”Charles快速回应，”我因为你嫉妒了。”

 

实际上他羞愧慌张，Charles发现自己相当享受被这个对自己大发雷霆的男人操。Erik和平时有能力的自己不同：冷硬的眼神，凶猛的怒视，还有强壮坚硬的手。他会吸吮啃噬到Charles浑身都红肿发痛，随着他的每一次触摸呜咽不止，无法再承受更多，因牙齿擦过乳头而扭动不已、连连呻吟，男人的手指粗暴地推进他体内，让他准备好迎接震颤生命的重击。

 

 

好吧，这已经不只是相当愉悦了，这简直美妙至极，但可悲的是，这所有的美妙都建立在他之前像个饭桶一样的所作所为上。Erik本来完全有理由走掉，再也不会来的。

 

 

那就一点都不好玩了。

 

 

Charles从床上划下来，试图不发出太多的声音。他焦虑地睡不着。他走进浴室深深地望着自己，有些满意地注视着自己肿胀的嘴唇和胸口朵朵红色的印记。实验式地，他伸出一只手指摸上依然敏感的乳头。哎呦。噢…唔。

 

 

不，他会因性爱的想法而分心。”你可以解决这个，Charles Xavier，”他对着自己的映像说着。明天会有不同。他会带Erik去某个很好的地方，一个真正的约会，恰当的道歉。然后也许他们会真的成为朋友，事情就会像从前一样，他们一起摔倒在跑马场的草地上，拥抱在一起大笑着。

 

 

然而约会可能会是一个问题。他完全不知道Erik喜欢什么，除了知道他喜欢希区柯克还有不喜欢马球。并且，因为一些无意义的绩效他们和Grey医生和该死的Moira MacTaggert有安排。

 

 

这不要紧。他会让明晚成为一个特别的夜晚。这个随便是什么的安排。他们没有真的需要再见Grey医生，Cain和Kurt。这次可以按照他们的方式来。

 

 

他需要的只是找些借口。

 

 

 “我们有没有给你买无尾礼服？”

 

 

Charles站在门口，看起来茫然而不满意。Erik把书放到一边，因那次购物之旅的记忆而轻微畏缩。”当然，”他说。”你给我买了半间店呢，我很惊讶我居然还没有一打。”

 

 

“噢，”Charles悲哀地说道。”好吧，我想它不太适合。我们可以租一套。我能说我们俩都食物中毒倒下了吗，不过这儿很明显是谎话了。她可能觉得我们只是做爱太多。”

 

 

 “你在说什么呢？”Erik笑了起来又匆忙忍住，对自己说不要如此愚蠢。他想要继续生气，但是Charles一直在成功地安抚，而且其人本身也十分惹人喜爱。Erik每一秒都在挣扎要不要把他拉近，并告诉他事实其实自己已经原谅了对方。

 

 

“ _La Traviata_ ,？”Erik重复着，感觉嘴都变干了。(注:La Traviata 《茶花女》小说原著为法国文学家小仲马，由意大利作曲大师以小说改编成三幕歌剧。)

 

 

“是啊。一场歌剧，或者类似的什么东西。我们可以放她鸽子。我是说，谁想去看歌剧呢？”

 

 

Erik吞咽了一下。他记得，非常非常清楚，上一次他去剧院。那是在他们刚到美国不久之后，他的父亲为了让他更有家的感觉带着他去的，使他想起他们在柏林时的许多次外出。他们看了 _费加罗的婚礼_ （注释：莫扎特最杰出的三部歌剧里的一部喜歌剧。），难以置信的情节还有幸福圆满的结局，他的父亲对他说，”你看见了吗，Erik？一路上总是有迷茫困惑，但是一切总是都会变好的。”

 

 

现在他的父母都去世了，而他只是LA的另一个男妓。

 

 

Charles的手指掠过他的手掌。Charles忽然跪在了他身边，用会让人心跳停止的诚挚的眼神抬头望着他。

 

 

“Erik，你想去吗？”

 

 

他耸了耸肩。当然他想要去。他渴望帘幕，灯光，令人兴奋的弹奏，还有他最渴望的是满怀激情和力量的音乐。这无足轻重，是由Charles来决定他们要去哪里做什么。

 

 

“我喜欢歌剧，”他设法说道。

 

 

“噢，好啊，那很不一样！”Charles兴高采烈地说道。如果他有一条尾巴的话他会兴奋地摇个不停吧。”我太高兴了，我想你喜欢的东西已经想破了脑袋。你可以和Grey聊天，我对此特别的无知也就没关系了。”他垂下眼眸害羞地笑着。”那这就是一个约会啦。”

 

 

Erik张口说道，”你记得我是个男妓，对吧？我们不是真的约会。”然后他意识到他要去看 _La Traviata_ 了，他所能说的只有，”谢谢你。”

 

 

“你年轻的男友真是一个歌剧爱好者，”第二次幕间休息时Grey医生说道。”非常见多识广。”

 

 

“是啊，我知道，他很喜欢歌剧，”Charles说着。至少，他 _现在_ 知道了。他的眼神扫过包厢的门口。Erik在落幕之后走了出去，说是去透一下气，但是可能更多地是隐藏他已经抽吸着气而满脸泪痕。

 

 

“我很高兴有人能享受乐趣。”Grey医生眯起了眼睛。”好吧，Xavier，让我们来继续。你对我的公司报价是多少？”

 

 

她的声音紧张着。他知道这和钱没有关系，如果她失去了凤凰制药，她就会失去她一生的成就，她的雇员也不再完整而且数千人们会失去他们仅有的一点点希望。

 

 

他转过身。然后，在大概中途停下。他无法和他们的眼睛对视。”我真的不想这样做，你们知道的。”

 

 

 “你不想？那你就别这样做。”Moira厉声说道。

 

 

“我不知道是否还有其他的办法。”一定要有其他办法。”我希望…我还在努力。”

 

 

“继续努力。”Grey医生锐利地说道。她用穿透的目光瞥了眼Charles，也需要还带着一点认可的影子。”至少你清楚你在讨论的东西，这才是最重要的。我看过你的一些文章。你为什么还要浪费时间做一个CEO呢？”

 

 

Charles低头望着自己的脚，他自己也开始思考这个问题。

 

 

Erik在倒数三分钟的铃声响起时回到了包厢。”抱歉，”他说道，”我只是需要…”他耸了耸肩带着微微耀眼的微笑坐回座位上，动作衬托出了他小礼服的华丽。

 

 

“这很棒，不是吗？”Charles呆呆地说道。他一点都不懂，音乐很棒，但他一点都不介意在他听的时候有个电子显微放大器来帮他分析。尽管如此，在三幕戏之后他意识到他真的很愿意坐四个小时来看歌剧。在最后他对那个即将死于肺结核的女人唱了整整五分钟几乎没有印象，因为最后的独唱又让Erik的眼睛泛起了泪光，他紧紧握着Charles的手。

 

 

外面的大街上，他们给医生们招了出租车之后，他试图再一次证明在音乐方面他不是一个完全的门外汉。”那非常有美感。我很喜欢…那歌唱。”

 

 

Erik大笑着。”胡说。你讨厌它，”他说着，”但是你知道吗？你是一个在LA迷路之后偶然被一个男妓搭讪的傻瓜。那歌剧美极了。”他在街灯下几乎是英俊夺目，还可能是最性感的人，一点也不像他在好莱坞大道的时候了。不是因为衣服，发型，或是性感的姿势。他看起来很幸福。

 

 

 

“确实很美，”Charles虚弱地同意道。

 

 

Erik那一晚很温柔。后来，Charles久久地依偎在他身上。最后他还是问道，”你的名字是什么。”

 

 

 “James，”Erik说。”你喜欢吗？”

 

 

Charles一只手撑着凝视着他的脸。”你看起来一点也不像James。”

 

 

“我不像吗？”

 

 

 “不。这真的是…?”

 

 

“不是。”

 

 

“所以，”Emma问道，”他好好对你了吗？”

 

 

Erik正坐在她的办公室喝着橘子汁和香槟吃着一个桃子。现在是早上的十点，这整个套餐看起来有一点点的不真实。

 

 

“嗯，”他说谎了。事实上，Charles对待他的方式完全错了，当Erik从卧室出来的时候，视线从文件上移开对他微笑着友善地推过一叠羊角面包，在他离开去工作之前给他一个拥抱，莫名其妙地更令人仓皇失措，完全不告诉Erik他今天应该做些什么。只是，”我六点会来接你，和投资者有关的糟透了的事，抱歉拉你一起去。”然后他就离开了，带走了这个房间里大部分的温暖。

 

 

Emma伸出腿搁在躺椅上。那占了她办公室大多数地方，从可疑的污迹来看是彻底的闲置，给人的印象是这世界上最堕落的最优雅的家具。她问道。”那你好好对他了吗？”

 

 

“我没收到什么抱怨。”

 

 

“甜心，我的意思不只是这个。喝点香槟吧。”

 

 

随着询问的进展，Emma的问题更让人心绪不安。Erik的答案则越来越逃避，他从她自鸣得意的表情知道她正在得出她自己的结论了。等到她放过他的时候，他觉得自己需要一点喘息的空间。他可以还去购物，或是在酒店游泳池里游泳，或是去一个博物馆或是什么的。

 

 

他还是回家洗衣服去吧。

 

 

回到公寓，很明显Azazel找了一些人过来。Erik踢开了地板上的Janos，把Alex和Angel从他床上赶下来，把正在厨房偷吃麦片的Sean赶出来。Azazel自己则脸朝下地躺在沙发上，看样子把他留在那比面对更多关于Charles可爱之处的问题更安全。无论如何Charles不像是只是可爱，他也一样的友善又慷慨，带着对生物化学荒谬的爱，完全假装的对戏剧的喜爱，总是惹人怜爱地穿着晨衣坐在地板上，还有那完全华丽的双眸...

 

 

该死，Erik意识到。他已经完全没救了。

 

 

走出房子去了自助干洗店，坐着冷冷地看着他的工作服旋转着，买了代替的麦片还有一盒甜甜圈，回去自己的公寓开始放茶花女的CD。

 

 

这真是太糟了。这一点也不像真实的事情，也没有人在悲伤的部分握着他的手。

 

 

去他的，他很清楚。已经太晚了他不能全身而退，自从马球比赛后这个趋势已经很明显了。现在他们只剩下两晚在一起的时间。如果他无论如何都会心碎，那么他也许还是从中尽可能地得到更多的相处时间。

 

 

坐在他很少使用的过大的办公室里，Charles再一次拨开成堆的文件，打开了邮件，又关掉，玩了十七次怀旧的扫雷游戏，最后垂头趴在了桌上，想着这怎么会变成他的生活。结束他的研究生涯去经营Xavier生物科技一定是这个世界上最糟的主意了。他做这个只是因为他太固执地不想要看见公司被Kurt _叔叔_ 掌控，后者现在将要成为他的继父，很明显地已经和他妈妈上了很多年床。还有就是Cain，自从认识起就让他的生活痛苦不堪。他也许不该烦恼，他正在努力做着他能做到的最好。

 

 

见鬼的Grey医生，还有她那棒得见鬼的公司。他把最新的备忘录折成了纸飞机把它扔过房间，最后和不停出现在这个地方的泛着光泽的盆栽植物纠缠在一起。毫无意义的创造行为出乎意料的让人心情舒缓，于是他去查看了一些在线折纸网站，准备要折一个DNA分子，岂知比设计一个真的还要难太多了。当手机响起的时候他正处于放弃的失意之中。

 

 

 “Xavier先生，我这里有一个显然是打给你的私人电话。”接待员说着，听起来略带恼怒的，”我希望你同意我挂掉他的电话，我不知道他是谁也不知道他想要什么。他甚至不愿意告诉我他的名字。”

 

 

“什么？”Charles说。”噢！噢，对。”他忽然感觉到微笑蔓延在他的脸上。”没关系，把他的电话转过来。”

 

 

“好的，先生，”他不赞成地说道。电话里发出滴答声。

 

 

Charles自动把耳机贴近耳朵，之后才意识到他正在紧贴着电话。”Erik，”他半笑地说着，”是你吗？你为什么恐吓我可怜的接待员。”

 

 

Erik的声音在电话里懒洋洋地低沉着，满带着娱乐。”她问了我一个私人的问题。”

 

 

 “她真是太失礼了，我一定要告诉她别这么做了。你给我打电话有事吗，出什么事了？”

 

 

“其实没有。你很忙吗？”

 

 

“嗯。”他看着他的一堆皱巴巴的折纸尝试，他获胜的扫雷舰游戏依然打开在屏幕上，还有树叶间的便签纸飞机。”事实上，不，我说不上我很忙。”

 

 

 “那，回来吧，”Erik说。”现在别工作了。你带我去剧院，我带你去个你喜欢的地方。”

 

 

Charles摇了摇头。他不能就这样走出去。突然之间，接到这通电话的感觉就仿佛是整个世界突然将压力倾注到了他身上、好像是全世界都在逼着他赶紧做出决定。

 

 

他想和Erik一起去。他完全想去。但是他不能把公司留在Cain Marko的手上。

 

 

除非…也许这不一定得是Cain 。

 

 

当然这不可能就那样简单。

 

 

这个想法还刚刚萌芽。他把这个想法押回心底让它慢慢成熟。然后他对着皱眉的接待员挥手作别，跳进一辆出租车去见他。

 

 

变异,Erik已经被告知了上千次，是绝妙的。如果没有变异，他和Charles都只会只是原生组织液，在洛杉矶动物园转悠着看着外形完全形同的原生组织液。Charles觉得这一切都相当无聊，所以他坚定的赞成变异。他提到变异是绝妙的了吗？

 

 

 “Erik，看这些，”他说着，停在一个装着在水下变形的蜥蜴的箱子边。”他们太不可思议了是吗？猜猜他们是什么，快猜！

 

 

“蝾螈，”Erik读着标签。

 

 

“变异!”Charles欢快地说道。”他们有着一种特别惊人的变异，幼态延续（注释：是指一个物种把幼年的甚至胎儿期的特征保留到幼年以后甚至成年期的现象。）。这表示他们永远不会成长。”

 

 

Erik谨慎地望了他一眼。”他们不？”他们并不是唯一的一种。他或许应该把Charles的冰激凌拿走，直到冷静下来之前都不让他再吃更多糖分。

 

 

“噢停下，”Charles笑着说。”我几乎能听见你的想法。我是一个非常成熟的，认真的，聪明的CEO，我只是偶然在动物园里有点太兴奋了。”他的肩膀轻轻撞着Erik的手臂。”我们接下来去看袋鼠吧？我能跟你说很多关于胎盘的演变的绝妙的事情。”

 

 

 “我很期待，”Erik说道。他瞥了一眼蝾螈。它们小小的腮边带须的脸带着同情和怜悯回头望着他。

 

 

“来啊。”Charles说着，已经跳跃地走上小路。”这真是一个好主意，Erik，谢谢你。

 

 

他们看了袋鼠。然后去看了鳄鱼，Charles谈论着遗传差异和形态类似等等，然后是黑猩猩和猩猩，他又反过来解释了一百年。然后他们去看蟑螂。它们显然在忍受着原子弹的辐射（尽管你明白这不是真的一种进化的特征，否则就太蠢了。），那个时候Erik看起来如此地茫然然后大笑着他几乎相信这是真的。他们找到了一块草地，当Charles去买三明治的时候Erik躺在阳光下，感觉自己像是一个十几岁的青少年在享受一次真的很棒的初次约会。

 

 

 “…寄养家庭之后我就像是其他的逃跑的人一样。我以为我会得到一件小小的公寓还有一个工作然后就自己生活，”Erik说着，”结果我只能做这个工作才能租得起公寓。”

 

 

如同其他悲伤的故事发展，Charles得承认这个故事真是太糟了。他更紧地拥住Erik。动物园已经关了，所以他们现在背靠着格里菲斯公园一棵树粗壮的树枝，紧紧蜷缩在一起。他们真的错过了晚餐，气氛有一点点紧绷。

 

 

每次他望着Erik，他的呼吸就要停止。

 

 

“关于你父母的事情我真的很遗憾，”他说道，”你一定很想念他们。”

 

 

Erik叹了一口气。”奇怪，不是吗？我一点也不在意，我可以在打斗中好好地照看自己，我给别人口交赚了不少钱，而且我想念我的爸爸妈妈。”

 

 

 “不奇怪。”Charles说。他总是渴望着他可以爱的父母，但是从Erik的声音来看他的处境已经好了很多了。

 

 

“不过，我有一个泰迪熊，”Erik补充道，”我每晚睡觉之前都会亲它。”

 

 

Charles望着他。好吧，这有点奇怪。他试图分辨出他是否被戏弄了，然后决定以保险的方式。如果他说，”你在开玩笑，”结果Erik不是那他就是这个世界上最大的混蛋了。

 

 

 “那很好啊，”他冒险地说道。

 

 

“我叫他Huggles先生。”

 

 

“很可爱。”

 

 

“他是粉色的。”

 

 

“真的吗？”

 

 

“假的，”Erik认真地说，”但很高兴知道你是一个接受度很高的人。”

 

 

Charles磨着牙。”你真是一个讨厌的人。你转世一定是一条蠕虫。”

 

 

Erik紧拥着他。Charles怒气冲冲的，他假装被激怒其实并没有。他在一天晚上回家的时候迷路了，仅此而已，然后莫名其妙使他有了这样的经历和一个聪明的，坚强的，极好的男人度过了这样完美的一个下午，和他一起大笑，在看歌剧时则落泪。这完全不像真实的。这也是他生命里唯一一件有意义的事。

 

 

他们在渐沉的黄昏中一直聊着，关于生活关于家庭还有爱和孤独。”我讨厌当个CEO，”Charles终于说了。”我不知道我为什么要这样，哥伦比亚大学有一个很稳定的工作提供给我，一个教职，我任何时候都能去。我会租一个小公寓也许还会养只猫…”他的声音渐弱，不太确定该怎么终止这个想法。

 

 

“那你该去。”Erik说。

 

 

“你真的这么认为？”这看起来几乎是可能的，靠着Erik身体可靠的支撑放松下来。寂静的夜晚，透过空气污染的薄暮隐约可以看见一些星星。今晚的LA仿佛一个童话般的夜晚。

 

 

Erik点了点头。”如果有我想要的东西，”他说，”我就会去争取。”

 

 

Charles几乎要笑起来。他的人生被这见鬼的比喻所侵扰了。他无法忍住，他凑得更近，把头意味深长地靠过去，”吻我。”

 

 

然后Erik吻住了他。

 

 

Erik已经不记得上一次他和别人接吻了。也许他忘了那个感觉，这就是为什么这个吻看起来和他生命里其他的每一个吻是如此的不一样。不管原因是什么，在Charles的手覆上他的脸，哄诱着他停留，停留，不要退开，他已经不能停下。

 

 

Charles看起来也对此下定了决心。在坐出租回家的时候他把全部的注意都放在了Erik的嘴上，到酒店大堂时则更甚，直到他们听见了Emma高跟鞋的声音不得不退避。他在电梯里又找回了最佳状态，一路上回套间的时候仍在继续，一边尽可能地解着扣子，停下来只是为了漫长而缓慢地下滑，吻过从唇瓣到阴茎的每一寸肌肤。

 

 

Erik模糊地想着， _我可以给你一些指点，但是我喜欢你的风格_ _，_ 然后发出了一声呻吟之后彻底地不再思考。

 

 

他的大脑现在又开始工作了。指出了他要做回肮脏黑暗的地方的不知名的男人会有多难，但是他决定晚点再处理。现在，他非常清晰地打算要把Charles舔到尖叫出声然后操的他直到说不出话，无法思考，动弹不得。

 

 

他把这个打算告诉了Charles。Charles同意了。

 

 

一开始的时候是奇怪的，甚至可笑的，因为Erik已经很久没有做过这个而Charles则从来没有做过，但是不停说着像”你真的想要？”还有”那很痒，”还有”我不能相信你在做那个。”这样的话。然后Erik伸出舌头在那圈小小的紧致的肌肉上再次舔了一圈。这一次Charles没有说话，只是喉咙发出了一声几乎是咆哮的声音。第三次很幸运，Erik想着，然后突然Charles又开始说话，含糊不清地，”哦天哪，那感觉，那是你的 _舌_ 头，好棒，操，哦哦哦哦天哪，”然后不久之后尖叫开始了。

 

 

Erik的手指和舌头一起爱抚探索着。Charles呻吟着，呼吸急促着，肌肉收紧又放松下来，”Erik，我不是在抱怨,但是…操，噢，对…有可能我们能…哦上帝…你觉得我们也许可以往下继续一点吗？因为…恩啊，恩…如果你不马上把你的阴茎塞进来我感觉我现在就要死了。”

 

 

“不想那样呢，”Erik低语着，吻着Charles的臀瓣缓慢地欺负着，知道他无法再继续假装冷静，然后他拼命地把Charles摆好位置进入了他，火热，紧致，湿润，完美。

 

 

Charles呻吟着脏话，所有的噪音，热度还有快感。而Erik，则似乎非常安静。只剩下了充满喜悦的抽插，还有“事情就该如此”的想法。

 

 

后来…后来他们清洗干净，刷了牙依偎在床上。他们互相低语着废话然后接了一会吻，对Erik来说休息，准备和某人一起入睡，几乎比这更好的是和他们一起醒来。

 

 

然后他们又做了爱，粗鲁又美妙。但这不是重点。

 

 

两轮过后，Erik很确信他不会再动了。在Charles用一种讨厌的方式设法逃脱了他的臂弯坐了起来靠在了床头板上时，他发出了一声抗议的抱怨。Erik叹着气把头枕在他骨骼精瘦的胯上。他闭上了眼，听着令人欣慰的杂志书页翻动的沙沙声。

 

 

他一定在打瞌睡，因为他半醒着感觉到一只手覆上了他的头发。Charles流畅地爱抚着。”Erik，”他耳语道。”你醒着吗？”

 

 

不，Erik坚定地想。我现在很暖和而且昏昏欲睡，你不能把我叫醒和我说一些关于RNA聚合酶还有其他任何你在读的东西。他没有动。

 

 

Charles舒适地哼了一声，然后又依偎回来。”我们现在会很好，”他说着，一只手覆上Erik的胸口。”我爱你，Erik，Michael，Ian，James。不管你叫什么，我爱你。”

 

 

Charles醒来是一个不同的世界。一切都很美好，Erik盖着一堆暖和的床上用品躺在他身边，昨晚他们接吻了而Charles不可救药地陷入了爱河。

 

 

现在真好，一切都很好。头天晚上他的小想法的核心兴盛发展，还有那荒唐的，难以置信的简单的方法出现之后归根结底又看起来没有那么难以置信。他洗漱穿衣，踱步，虚度着时光然后最后终于尽可能地挺直身子让自己看起来高大，对自己说做一个男人。他战栗地深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气举起了电话。打了两个电话，它们也许是他所打过最重要的电话了。

 

 

然后他的膝盖颤抖着。他真的要这么做。

 

 

Erik依然沉睡着，在他身后伸展着。Charles对他皱着眉。当然这是不正常的，他一晚一定要睡八个小时。浪费了那么多时间。依然，是困扰他的羞愧。他找到一张酒店便签替代。

_Erik_ _，_ 他写道。

_我得去办公室了，我讨厌不说早安就走，但是你看起来是那么的平静。有些事情是我需要做的，无法等待。我想这是一件好事。等见到你我再告诉你。_

_爱你的，_

_Charles_

_P.S_ _．该死的你到底叫什么？_

 

 

“Erik，”Erik对着空荡荡的房间说道。”我叫Erik。你第一次就猜对了。”

 

 

他把便签放回桌上，在一堆学术期刊还有一杯半剩的冰冷的茶。突然之间，至关重要的是Charles需要知道，现在就要。他用世界上最快的速度冲了澡，在十分钟之内穿上衣服去街上叫出租。

 

 

在Xavier生物科技洛杉矶的办公室外，他有了一瞬间犹豫。这是一栋高大的泛着光泽的建筑，由钢材和玻璃制成，它给人的感觉是除非你有一定的权利否则无法通过大厅。他谨慎地靠近，告诉自己他有非常正当的理由来到这里而且他现在衣着光鲜就像任何其他穿着西装的生意人一样在附近转悠。尽管如此，在他推开双层门的时候他希望他想到过先打电话来。

 

 

内部是深色大理石的瓷砖，就连空气里也漫布着令人胆怯的庄严。令人惊讶的，Charles才刚出电梯。他好像不知怎么感觉到了Erik的靠近，好像他们会穿过大厅投入对方的怀抱，这真是不可思议的狗血情节。

 

 

但是Charles没有看见他。相反的是，他走向桌子，一个穿着光鲜的黑西装的人正在和最可爱的接待说话。那个男人转过身，露出一张孩子气的英俊的脸庞，一个充满生气的笑容还有洁白的牙齿。他随意地把Charles拉进一个怀抱，揉着她的头发，就当Erik开始真的要讨厌他的时候，他伸出一只手放到Charles的脑后吻上了他。

 

 

Erik无法呼吸。这是一个误会，确信无疑，Charles一定会对这个混蛋说去死吧。但是Charles没有，相反地他笑着说了什么，然后他们两个又亲了一下，短暂而简单的，自然地如同情侣。

 

 

这就够了。Erik转过身走了出去。

 

 

还是以前那个Tony，Charles想着，在狂热的拥抱中扭动着。你遇见他十分钟之后他的舌头就会在你嘴里了。这个男人生来如此。”我已经告诉了你多少次你才能不到处和人接吻。”他说。

 

 

“至少再来一次。”Tony说着，又靠上来。

 

 

Charles笑了。Tony Stark，Stark公司身家亿万的CEO，是他上学时第一个迷恋的人，已经吻了他无数个再一次。”就一次，”他说着，”看在以前的份上，而且因为我需要你帮我一个大忙。之后就不行了。Tony，我遇见了一个人。他很好。

 

 

Tony露齿一笑。”那这次就是恭喜的吻了。”“

 

 

这是一个不错的吻，但是却不是Erik。

 

 

“谢谢你。再也不要来了。”Charles挣脱了怀抱。一边说着一边把Tony引进电梯。”现在，关于这个忙，其实是关于我的公司的。”

 

 

Tony对这个忙是乐意的。他再乐意不过。”Charles，你知道我一直在找一个真正的生物技术部门，”他说。”我 _还没有_ 买下Xavier生物科技的唯一理由是这个站在我面前不理睬我世界一流水平诱惑技术的人。”他叹了一口气然后摩擦着他的山羊胡子。”还有我第二选择的公司？我才发现他们一半资金都用于找到一个方法来控制蚂蚁。很酷，是的，明智吗，不。不用担心，我会对此投入数量可观的资金。”

 

 

 “我跟我保证你不会对公司做糟糕的事情？或是对凤凰制药？”Charles说着，眼带怀疑地望着他。事实上他不是那么担心。两年来，Stark公司突然转向严格地实行道德商业依旧是最大的新闻。

 

 

“我是一个改革者，”Tony说道，道貌岸然的眼神投掷到天花板上。”道德是自始至终的。管什么男朋友呢，来和我度过一个热情的夜晚。

 

 

Charles满是笑容地离开了办公室。这会有用的，只要再过不久他就不会是CEO了。Cain和Kurt一看到他发的邮件可能就会杀了他。这不要紧。现在只有最后一个大关了，那就是叫Erik和一个守旧的马上要成为教授的不喜欢戏剧的人一起私奔去纽约。

 

 

然后他回了酒店。Erik走了，带着钱。

 

 

通常Erik会有点不舒服，身上带着七千美金坐着公交回他那糟糕的社区。现在他真的希望有人会抢劫他然后他就有正当的理由可以痛打他们一顿了。如果他们用刀砍他或是对他开枪，Charles会…不，Charles根本不会在意。昨晚根本不代表什么，他可能每周都会找一个不同的男人，然后跟他那个小鸡巴的男友把这当成笑闻。而他还敢因为Erik和Moira五分钟的谈话而嫉妒，这个虚伪的占有欲强的小混蛋。当然，当你花钱找人操你的时候适用不同的规则，不是吗？

 

 

Erik可以感觉到他钱包里成卷的现金，比纸钱本该的重量更重。忽然他不想要它了。他不想要Charles Xavier的任何一点钱。

 

 

他在下一站下车之后在路上生气地徘徊着试图理清思绪。他的常识在叫嚣， _这是七千美金，你这个白痴_ _。_ 而他剩下的部分则生气地不想在意。他不计回报地付出，他不会为此拿取报酬。

 

 

通常，常识是毫无机会。

 

回到酒店他潜进电梯里，把钱握在一只手上。他不在意在那里会发现什么，甚至是Tony和Charles一起在床上。重要的是他把钱扔在地板上然后把Charles感染他生命的每一丝都擦除干净。

 

 

在顶层公寓，吵闹的声音传到了走廊上。门开着。Erik走进去刚好看见那个马球场里的混蛋用力地反手抽了Charles一巴掌。

 

 

上一次他们用拳头打架还是青少年的时候。Cain现在是一个高大的男人，比Charles高了六英寸，重了六十磅，而且那一下该死的疼。Charles发现自己躺在地板上，一只手摸着脸颊，飞快地意识到这将是让生命里最糟糕的一天。他又一次爬了起来，暴怒地颤抖着，不在意他是否会被打成肉酱，只要他能以某种方法 _伤害_ Cain。

 

 

但是Cain已经蹒跚着后退了。一只手环住了他的颈项，一个拳头一次次砸向他的脸，Erik在咆哮着，把他朝门推去。”走，”他喊叫着。”走，滚出去，不然我杀了你。”

 

 

Cain，鼻子里流着血。Erik站在那里，胸膛起伏着，望着他离去。

 

 

见到他的感觉真是难以置信的好，不只是为了避免惨败。

 

 

“谢谢你，”Charles不稳地说道。他伸出一只手去触摸Erik的手臂，指望着安慰与被安慰。Erik快速后退了一步。他的脸在一个厌恶的表情下扭曲着。

 

 

Charles也退缩了一步。”出什么事了？”他问道。那阵忽然的欣喜快速地流干了。”你去哪了？”

 

 

Erik冰冷地盯着他。当他终于开口的时候他的声音确是冷漠的。”今天我去了你的办公室大厅，”他说道，”看见你和另外一个男人接吻。”

 

 

Charles感觉自己的胃坠落了好几层。该死的，他想，喔，真该死。两秒钟的愚蠢他毁了一切。他不敢相信，亲Tony是随意的，不重要的…纯洁的。他甚至没有想过。”不，”他快速地说，”你不明白，不是那样。”

 

 

“你不必告诉我那是什么样，”Erik说着，语调依然冰冷，”我要终止我们的合约。”他把什么东西扔在了Charles的脚下。”我花了二十五分买了信封。剩下的都在这里。”他快速地转身，没有回头望上一眼大步地走了出去，摔上了他背后的门。

 

 

有一会Charles只能盯着那块单调的油漆木板，想着， _你真的用一张百元大钞买了一个信封吗_ _？_ 他穿过房间拼命地摇晃着门把手。这个该死的东西锁住了。他猛烈地拉着然后门摔了回来，猛地撞上他青紫的脸颊，又一次把他打翻在地。”哎呦，哎呦，操，该死，Erik！”

 

 

电梯门已经关上了。他咒骂着，拳头锤着按钮，看着指示器，望着楼梯，做了算数，再次咒骂出声。等他终于到了大厅，已经看不见Erik了。Charles跑上街，来回跑动，最后停下试图一次看见每个方位的方式转圈。没有Erik。什么也没有。

 

 

转门旋转着。Emma伸出了手，抓住了他，把他拉了进去。”嗨，Charles，”她温柔地说道。”我正在清洗我一个电梯里Cain的血迹，而你现在像一只转盘上的仓鼠到处转圈。介意告诉我你在干什么吗？”

 

 

她没有等他回答，当然。她只是把他反手扭送进她的办公室里然后继续毫不仁慈地逼问他整个故事。

 

 

他说到结局的时候她皱眉望着他，不赞同地戳着他已经迅速肿起的脸颊”好吧，我很高兴Erik没有打你，”她说着。”你真的那么迟钝地吻了Tony Stark？”

 

 

 “当然，”Charles说，希望在Erik已经走了之后再念念不忘被打还有接吻的细节，他们可能再也见不到对方了，他的心会碎而且最后会坐在Griffith公园的那棵树下在一群孩子用棍子戳着他时哭出来。”我该怎么办呢？我不知道他住在哪里或是怎么找到他，我甚至不知道他的真名。”

 

 

Emma挑起了一根眉毛。”亲爱的，虽然你无可否认地不是非常聪明，我希望你可以想一个地方开始寻找。”

 

 

于是Charles，又一次，在好莱坞大道找起了男妓。

 

 

两个小时过去了，他几乎要绝望了。”不，”他对第一百万个妓女说道。”我在找别人。他高高的有着蓝眼睛，他是德国人，他也许是世界上最好看的人，我不知道他的名字，只是不是Erik。”

 

 

通常他会碰上一次困惑的摇头，但这一次，在他转身的时候，有人拍上了他的肩膀。他转身发现自己面对着一个有着看起来非常邪恶带着独特的疤痕的脸，有着一撮黑色的山羊胡穿着皮裤的人。

 

 

这个男人满意地上下扫视他。”很可爱，”他说，”我想我也许能帮到你。”

 

 

回到公寓之后，Erik为他低俗淫荡的事情挑选着衣服。他选了最糟的挂在墙上，看着镜中的自己。肌肉坚实的手臂上装饰着纹身图案，T恤卷起来露出健硕的腹肌，眼睛上画着深色的眼线，给人的印象是郁积的生气而不是全然悲惨。

 

 

今晚有人会操他。他需要尽快有阴茎在嘴里或是屁股里，或许他根本就做不到。

 

 

到了街上他去了通常的地点。也许他的一个常客会来，那不算太糟。扫视了一个小时人群他运气还不错，选到了一个他以前服务过几次的高大沉闷的中年男人。Erik摆出了他坏男孩的表情，准备走向那个男人时有人伸出一只手揽过他的肩膀把他拖走了。”得和你谈谈，”Azazel愉快地声音传入他的耳朵。

 

 

那个男人茫然地走过了。Erik甩开控制的手臂。”你有病吗？”

 

 

Azazel耸了耸肩。”在街上找到了这个。属于你的，对吗？”用拇指戳了戳他的肩膀。

 

 

Charles在华丽的套装下看起来瘦小，凌乱，疲惫。他的右脸肿的接近青肿。Erik盯着他。他小心翼翼地用愤怒搭建的墙壁分崩离析，仅仅留下Charles寒冷而颤抖的身影。”你在这里干嘛？”他粗暴地问道。

 

 

Charles的姿态明显的无助。”感谢上帝，Erik，”他说着，蹒跚地向前。他猛地撞上Erik的胸膛，双臂环绕着他。”你以为我为什么在这？你不能离开，我不会让你离开的。”他用力地把自己的脸埋进Erik的颈弯。

 

 

面对着一个带着谎言的突然的拥抱，撒谎的混蛋，Erik发现自己不知所措。如果他后退他们都会摔倒。Charles不会放手，令人痛心的明显。他来找Erik现在他找到了，强烈的决心然后紧紧地抱着。

 

 

 “我知道你很生气，”Charles说，但是几乎是对着Erik的T恤说的，”但那只是Tony，他不可能的，我是个白痴，那只是一个愚蠢的对一个终结的时代的告别之吻，不会再发生，绝不会。你也许讨厌我，但是我爱你，我会每天在这里跟着你，带着一本婴儿名字的书然后把它们一个个过一遍直到我找到正确的那个，然后你就原谅我，我们一起逃去哥伦比亚租一间公寓养一只猫…”

 

 

在Charles身后，Azazel的表情带着怀疑。”呃，可爱但是诡异。”

 

 

 “闭嘴，”Erik打断他。他感觉自己又一次完全搞不清状况。不知怎么在还没理解的时候他的手臂已经又把Charles拥了回来。Charles现在正在说明着关于他喜欢哪种猫的细节，

 

当确信Erik完全不在意，事实上也不必是哥伦比亚，可以是德国，或是一个美好的和平的岛屿，他们甚至可以养一只狗代替。

 

 

Erik把头靠着Charles柔软的发丝，望着霓虹灯光还有形形色色路过的人群。”这到底是怎么回事？”他问道。Charles完全依偎进他的臂弯，温暖而舒适。”那个混蛋是谁，另外的那个打你的混蛋又是谁，还有你为什么不停地喋喋不休关于哥伦比亚还有猫？”

 

 

Charles回身，歪着头带着诚挚充满希望笑容抬头望着。”那个混蛋是Tony Stark，”他温柔地说道。”他要买我的公司，我要走了。第二个混蛋就是我的继兄Cain，对公司的事很不满意。哥伦比亚是我们要去的地方，如果你原谅我的话。那只猫是另外的一个选择。”他在Erik的嘴角印了一个吻。”我想我该再说一次我很爱你。”

 

 

“你在撒谎，”Erik说，转头吻了上去，Charles的嘴唇非常甜美而在被打的脸颊那一侧有些轻微的脆弱。Erik在脑海里把第二个混蛋掐死然后把尸体喂给了动物园的美洲虎，然后不停地吻着。他根本不该相信Charles，但是他无论如何都会去。他们应该去哥伦比亚然后买一只猫。也许会有用。也许他们能设法过得幸福。

 

 

“拜托，”Charles平稳地说道。”拜托。就告诉我你的名字吧。”

 

 

不到一周之前，Erik带着轻微的醉意爬进了那辆拉风的车，很有可能是不重要的潜在的顾客，只是另一个不需要知道他的名字的人。如果Charles做了别的选择一切会有不同吗？”Max，”他想起，他说。”Hans。Erik。Jakob。你选。”

 

 

Charles的脸垮了下来。”Erik…”他抗拒道。

 

 

Erik吻了他，温柔地纯洁地，印在他唇上。”对，”他说，”那是对的。”

 

 

Charles对他眨着眼。”什么？”

 

 

“你可以叫我Erik。那是我的名字。你不喜欢吗？”

 

 

Charles的脸被惊讶和满怀的希望点亮了。他伸出手顺过Erik眼前的发丝。”你看起来像一个Erik，”他说。

 

 

“我是吗？”

 

 

“是。”他稍显不稳定地呼吸着。”这是真的…”

 

 

Erik把他拉近，鼻子擦过Charles的耳朵。

 

 

后面好莱坞大道交通和喧闹声隆隆作响，但是这里他们之间一切都宁静着。”是的。”他说。

 

 

Charles有些愠怒的惊讶，半信半疑的笑着然后回身望着Erik的脸。他的嘴唇抽搐着。”Erik，”他缓慢地说道，仿佛在品位每一个音节。”Erik。”他停顿了，皱着眉，在再次失声笑出来之前。” _Erik_ ，你完全是个混蛋！我一直都在找一个高高的忧郁的德国男人，名字不叫…难怪他们都滑稽地看着我。”

 

 

“你做了 _什么_ ？”独一无二的Charles。Erik发现自己也笑了起来，一阵荒唐的开心的大笑直到他们俩都不能自已地抱着彼此，蹒跚着走过人行道。

 

 

“我不敢相信你这样对我，”一旦他可以开口，Charles说道。他依偎进Erik的臂弯，哈哈大笑。”不过，你知道吗？这是这个世界上我最喜欢的名字。”

**尾声**

 “我一直在想一件事，”Charles说道，这是他们在哥伦比亚的第二年的一个初秋夜晚。

 

 

“什么？”Erik问道，心不在焉地吻着他的一边头顶。他们正漫步在树下。他的手揽着Charles的肩膀，想着他即将到来的期中考试，试图决定当先进的东西是如此地更加有趣时是否还要费心学习规定的主题。

 

 

Charles回吻了他，笨拙地倾斜着。”事实上，是你的名字，”他说着。”我已经想了好久了。”

 

 

Erik皱着眉，注意力集中了一些。”我想你现在知道了，鉴于昨晚呻吟了它一晚。”

 

 

“我不是说Erik，”Charles说，”我是说Lehnsherr。”

 

 

 “那个你也知道啊，”Erik困惑地说道。

 

 

“是啊，我知道。”Charles紧张地单膝跪在松脆的落叶上。“那是个可爱的姓，”他说着，从口袋里拿出一个戒指。“我能用你的姓吗？“

 

 

从此以后他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。

 

完

 


End file.
